Mafia school chapter 2- Schooling
by nami.inuzuka1
Summary: Nami gets escorted to the school by Dino.


Ch. 2 Schooling.

At the hospital Aoiro and Umi were told to wait in the waiting room While Nami saw the doctor. After a few minutes of waiting a shriek of pain from down the Hall. "NAMI!" Aoiro stood up and started down the hall.

"Oi," A hand pulled Aoiro back.

Aoiro turned around and saw Dino; he smiled softly at the young boy and ruffled his hair. "Shamalle, is the best doctor I know, Tsuna requited him into the family personally,"

As Dino said that a man walked towards the men. He spoke in a dull uninterested voice "the young princess had just passed out from the pain I put her in a muscle relaxer." He smiled at Dino. "Such a nice body and her skin is soft she will grow into- "

Shamalle was cut off by Aoiro holding up a dagger to his neck and Umi holding his pistol to his forehead. "If you touch her again I will personally kill you." Aoiro Glared at the Doctor and tightened his grip on the dagger.

Shamalle sighed deeply and turned down the hall, "I'll send the bill to Sawada-san." With that he left.

Aoiro snarled and went into Nami's room. He sighed looking at his sister lying on the hospital bed wrapped up like a mummy. He took a seat by her bed and folded his arms across his chest; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Here," Aoiro opens an eye and looks at Umi he had a can of Green tea and a can of Coffee in his hands. "I'm still not sure how you like this junk." Umi criticized Aoiro's taste in drinks.

"Thanks," Aoiro took the green tea from Umi. He opens the can and took a sip.

"You two should get into your uniforms, we'll be leaving for the Namimori as Soon as the little girl is awake," Dino Stepped into the room and smiled at them and handed them both bundles of clothes.

Umi eyed the Young boss and nodded before taking the cloths from Dino and ushering Aoiro down the hall and into the bathroom. Dino smiled and looked at Nami; he was breathing peacefully and seemed to be at ease. A few minutes later the two boys walked back in wearing the uniforms, jet black suits with black ties. Aoiro had his tie was loose and the first few buttons of his red shirt that was under his coat. While Umi was perfectly dressed, and looked like a real hit man his tie was perfect he unwrinkled the purple shirt, and he fixed his messy hair.

"You two look so sharp," the boys looked over at Nami who was sitting up her arm in a sling she smiled at them.

"Nami." Aoiro grinned and went over to her and examined her himself.

"Aoiro I'm fine I promise the doctor was really nice. I promise I'm alright," Nami smiled at her brother's worries as he looked her over.

"Ah, Nami this is your uniform, we'll leave the room so you can change, all your bags are packed and on their way to the school in Namimori. My men have a car waiting for us outside." Dino smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Huh?" Aoiro was confused while Dino pushed him and Umi out of the room and into the hallway.

Nami sighed and got up, she sighed putting on the uniform it was a black skirt that came halfway down her thighs, and she had an orange button up shirt and a black jacket. Her shoes were leather boots that came to her knees. Nami looked at herself in the Mirror; she looked like she was going to be in a Black-tie event as a hostess.

Nami flinched as she put her arm back in the sling then headed out to the boys. She sighed and looked at Umi and Aoiro. Their faces light up and Aoiro frowned and went to Nami's side protectively. "This is too revealing even for you Nami" he narrowed his eyes at Dino who just shrugged and lead them to the car.

Nami took a deep breath and followed with Umi and Aoiro falling into step behind her. Behind them a few of Dino's man fell into step. Dino opened the door to a long luxurious black car that had tinted windows. Aoiro slid into the car first then Nami and Umi followed her. Dino sat across from them in the car. He smiled at Nami then spoke softly.

"This school will be good for you guys to define your skills." Dino eyes them.

Aoiro frowned and spoke up, "we aren't joining the Mafia, the only reason we are going is because Nami lost fair and square." Aoiro bit his lip and looked out of the window.

"Why do you hate the Mafia so much?" the Man next to Dino asked in a tender voice.

Nami looked at them with her yellow eyes reflecting the afternoon sun there was a slight hint of sadness in her eyes when she spoke. "Our parents were killed by the Mafia."

Such a simple sentence froze Dino and his man; they hadn't expected her to say that so bluntly. Umi spoke next his dull voice didn't help the two men at all. "I was raised in a Mafia family, and then another Family took out mine."

Dino bit his lip and mumbled a few curses to him. 'Why is Tsuna bringing these kids into a world they have no intention to be in?'

It wasn't long until they all reached a fabulous building that was just on the outskirts of Namimori. The building was a larger Italian castle that looked out over the city. Nami blinked and looked around amazed. They pulled up to the front of the building and one of Dino's men opened the door letting them out.

Nami started following Aoiro and Umi into the building, Until Dino grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "You have somewhere else to be" Dino started down a hall away from where Dino's men were leading Aoiro and Umi.

Nami sighed and watched Dino walk ahead of her, sighing she reliantly followed the dirty blond. He led her down an elegant all way decorated with of Italian paintings. His long strides caused Nami to almost run to keep up with him. Dino stopped short in front of a large door. Nami squeaked as he almost ran into his back. "Here ya are this is where you need to be." Dino Looked down at Nami and smiled.

"Why do I have to be separated from Aoiro and Umi again?" Nami glared up at Dino.

"Because, you and five others have a special job here at the school." Dino smiled and ruffled Nami's hair.

Nami' huffed and looked away from Dino. Dino Smiled and took his leave. Nami took a deep breath and opened the old wooden door. Once inside Nami saw five other Kids their ages ranged from about fourteen to twenty-two. Biting her lip nervously Nami took a seat by the window and looked at all the other kids that were arriving in large black cars like her and her friends did. Each kid had a different color button up shirt that they were wearing; some were red, like Aoiro's, Blue, Violet, Indigo, green, and Yellow.

Nami turned her attention to the other five kids in the room. There's was only one other girl there she had short black hair and electric blue eyes that examined everything with judgment. One of the boys in the room was staring at Nami. She looked at him. He had a fiery red hair and his eyes were a warm orange. He grinned at her; his white teeth were so white that they seemed to shine. The boy stood up and walked over to her. He had to be at least seven foot.

"What's a Pretty Girl like you doing in the Mafia?" he took a seat across from Nami.

"Mafia?" Nami's Eyebrow Rose with confusion. 'No one said anything about being in the mafia'. Nami thought to herself as she watched the boy's face flash with confusion.

"Wait you're not a Hit man? Hot damn. What are the Vongola thinking?" the boy chuckled. "Someone as pretty as you won't last one day in our world." The boy spoke like he some all-knowing-god.

"And what makes you think that?" Nami Narrowed her eyes at him she hated being talked down to.

"Because, you have no idea what this school is for do you?"

"Enlighten me."

The boy's face looked dejected then he looked at the other kids who were watching them. He took a big breath then looked back at Nami, "this is a school to narrow down the Vongola's choices of a new boss. They are training kids to be the new Vongola XI's Family," the boy spoke softly.

Nami adjusted her sitting passion, "some Guy Dino Bronco brought me here, he also mentioned the Vongola, and who are they exactly?"

A scoff came from another boy who sat with his back to everyone his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He stood up and looked at them he had a scar run across his nose. When he spoke, everyone shrieked back. "The Vongola are one of the Greatest Mafia Families that rule this world." He glared at everyone. "I will crush everyone that gets in my way."

Nami Stood up and glared at the guy, something about him she didn't like he had that bloodthirsty look in his eyes and he made the hairs on the back of Nami's neck stand up. Just as all this was happening, the door opened and a tall man with White hair and green eyes walked in the room, he had on a nice suite. His hair was fixed neatly and around his belt were a line of Box Weapons.

"Everyone take a Seat at the table." It was a simple command but it caused everyone to fall silent and obey.

Nami went and sat at the head of the table. To her right the boy with the fiery hair and on her left the girl with the black hair sat. The tall man was standing at the other end of the table watched every one of them. Once everyone was seated her spoke clearly and forcefully.

"I am Gokudera Hayato. The Vongola Guardian of the Storm Ring, I'm here to explain this Academy to you all." His eyes Landed on Nami and his face lightened up slightly. "The school will be divided into six families, each one of you will be conceited the leaders of one of those families. Each family will have six others, each is one had a flame class. You will be living with these six other students. Conceited them your family, your main point of being here is to help your family succeed and grow." Hayato took a breath then proceeded. "The classes will be divided up only three families will learn a day. Twice a day," Hayato pressed a button on the table and a large screen appeared large a diagram. "Group A will have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, whole group B will have class Tuesday Thursdays, and on Fridays there will be a competition. To see what family is strongest. For the first couple weeks, no one will be eliminated. But once Midterms start Families will be elevated and sent home." Hayato looked at all of them.

Nami clenched her fist. Before she could say anything the boy with the fiery hair spoke up, "what if the family feels it's unjust that they got eliminated? What about then?" he seemed just as upset as Nami had.

Hayato nodded and spoke. "A Boss can both save the family and take them under their own wings, or the eliminated family can challenge and fight the champs for the right to stay."

The fiery haired boy glanced at Nami then nodded. Nami smiled softly and nodded. Hayato continued. "Families will have off on the weekends except you. Each of you will be designated a tutor and will train with them on the weekends." As Hayato said that a list of people showed up on the screen. Nami only recognized one of the men. And it was Dino.

"Now on to the Family rooms. Each Family will have a common room that had a living room a kitchen and two baths, one for each gender, there will also be separate rooms for each gender. You will also have one training room and infirmary designated to your family. There are maps in the common room also the handbook is located here and will be synced into your PDA's that I will hand out."

Hayato nodded and tossed a PDA to its desired owner. Nami caught her with her good hand. Nami examined the PDA for a moment then looked up at Hayato who seemed to be staring at her; she raised an eyebrow then put the PDA in her pocket.

"You are all dismissed," Hayato nodded and left the room.


End file.
